The Darkest of places
by EosHeliosSelene
Summary: Chris remembers a dark time in his life when things go bad in the underworld. Eventually a Chris Revelation fic. Pre Prince Charming and Pre Chris Crossed. Rating T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest of Places**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Charmed or its characters.

Summary: Chris remembers a dark moment in his life. Things go bad while down in the underworld. Eventually a Chris-Revelation Fic. Pre-Prince Charming and Chris-Crossed.

* * *

"Chris! My god, I didn't see you there!" yelped Piper walking out from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" 

"Sorry…" Chris apologized meekly. HE blinked slowly a few times, as if trying to shoo away sleep that was threatening to take over. "Where are Phoebe and Paige? I think I might have another lead on…"

"Oh, not this again!" Piper yelled, cutting him off. "Why don't you relax for a minute! I swear if you don't let up soon, one of us will crack! Me especially! Things aren't pretty when I explode. You've seen it first hand."

"Piper, I'm serious. This is really important to the future…"

"A future you refuse to tell us about." the woman snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. Rolling her eyes, she turned and went into the foyer.

Flashes of the dark future came to Chris, memories of a miserable time. Chaos…death… betrayal. The memory of his brother choking the life out of a young witch flashed before his eyes. The sound of her neck braking made Chris sick to his stomach, as did the sight of his older brother draining the dead body of its magic.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the memory once again. It was too soon to tell them. He needed to spare them of the horrible knowledge, if possible. "Trust me, my future is something that shouldn't be spoken about. The nightmares you'd have..." Chris' voice trailed off. Then, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you give me something to work off of then? Throw me a bone here!" Piper sat down in one of the chairs, crossed both her arms and leg, waiting for Chris to explain at least something.

"You KNOW I can't do that. Future conse…"

"…quences." He was yet again cut off by the older brunette. "That excuse is getting old."

"FINE! WHATEVER! I'll take care of the demons myself!" the whitelighter-witch yelled.

"I thought all you hippy angels were supposed to be pacifists?"

"You don't get to be a pacifist where I come from." With that, the whitelighter orbed back to his small room at P3.

Being the charmed ones whitelighter was a full time job, especially when you're trying to save the future by yourself. The past few weeks with them had taken a toll on the whitelighter. He barely found time to sleep during the time he was in the underworld searching for information pertaining Wyatt's turning. He hadn't eaten in days…maybe even weeks. He had lost count.

The sisters never took a second glance at him these days. They ignored him mostly. They couldn't see the dark circles under his eyes or that his clothes hung a little too loose. They're not supposed to see it though. They don't know to look for it.

To them he's a full-blooded whitelighter. Whitelighters are dead. They don't NEED sleep and don't NEED food. Eating and sleeping were luxuries for whitelighters. They didn't need them to survive.

But Chris is a half-blood, part whitelighter and part witch. Piper and Leo are staring at a part of themselves and don't even realize it.

_So much for the whole theory about a mother being able to recognize her child anywhere._ Chris laughed a bit, but cringed later as the small jolt of laughter caused his nausea to spring forth.

The smell of food made him nauseous now. Actually, EVERYTHING made him nauseous, even breathing. Quite ironic how the very thing you need is something you want nothing to do with. His stomach gnawed at him, making the nausea worse.

As it was said before, being the charmed ones' whitelighter and trying to save the world is a full-time job. He has no money because of this, which means he has no food to eat. Even if he had food, it would do him no good since he wouldn't be able to keep it down.

Hunger wasn't always this much of a problem though. After 2 days of the gnawing, his body decided to stop nagging, which was probably not a good thing. His stomach never growled now and the gnawing was limited. The nausea was his main problem. He could do nothing to really be rid of it. The only thing to do was try to ignore it as best as possible.

Chris had only become this starved in his life once before, years ago. It was an extremely dark place that Chris didn't want to be again. His memories of that time where stored away hidden in the back corner of his mind, protecting him.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Chris sluggishly walked over to a chest against the wall of the small office playing the role of his bedroom. From it, he took a sheathed athame and placed it on his belt, then he orbed to the underworld for his routine scouting.

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N: _ SOOOOOOO? What is the verdict? Should I continue or leave this as a eternal cliffhanger? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest of Places**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Charmed or its characters.

Summary: Chris remembers a dark moment in his life. Things go bad while down in the underworld. Eventually a Chris-Revelation Fic. Pre-Prince Charming and Chris-Crossed.

**A/N: Wow! A lot more reviews than I expected! All very good motivators. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

When he arrived in the underworld, things were unusually calm. Chris glanced around the dark cave-like corridors. There was no demon in sight, but Chris thought nothing of it and went to meet with his source.

Agonizing screams could be heard as he went farther into the firey abyss of the underworld. While walking, he looked down different halls to see scavengers feeding off the remnants of mortal bodies, poor souls that were caught by other demons.

Disgusted by the sight of the mangled bodies, Chris walked faster, trying to get away from the horrendous smell of decay that over powered his senses. He felt as if the air had been vacuumed from the area and all that was left was the rancid odor of innocents lost.

Chris leaned against the nearest wall as his stomach clenched and his vision began to grey.

_The smell of death consumed the place. The walls were stained with bloodied claw marks. Moans and screams were heard throughout the shadowy rooms in the fires of hell. The very air he breathed burnt his lungs._

'_You will pay for your crimes, angel!'_

"No…"Chris moaned, falling to the floor. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly, willing his body and mind to function correctly again.

_'You have fallen from grace, angel. Your precious elders have forgotten your sacrifice already!'_

"Shut up!" Chris cried, shrinking into the cave wall. He brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He breathed hard and willed to images to vanish. His ears were ringing and his vision danced, making him cover his ears and squeeze his eyes closed even harder. It seemed for ever until he was sure that the memory was locked away once more.

Chris brought his head up to look around and only saw the fire-lit cave where he had originally been.

Slowly, he stood up using the wall for support. He glanced around hoping no demons had seen….or heard… his outburst. Satisfied that none did, he sluggishly started to walk to his rendezvous again, exhaustion clawing at him.

The rendezvous was deep in the underworld. It was almost suicide for any witch to even consider going to, but he has always been a little crazy. He had hired a low level Nagwl demon to do recon in the underworld to find who was after Wyatt.

As Chris enter the lair, he heard faint whispers, but saw no one.

"You must either be very determined and brave to come here, or just very very stupid." The low level demon stepped out of the shadows of his lair. He looked Chris over from head to toe, studying him. "Do you have my payment?"

Chris could have laughed a bit as he tossed the Nagwl demon a small coin pouch. He caught it and poured the contents into his hand, caressing the midnight black stones that came from it. He was mesmerized.

"Onyx is a rather common stone making it almost worthless. It's valuable to you though isn't it?" Chris smirked a little bit.

"That is none of your concern…"

"Whatever. Did you find out any new information?" Chris asked coolly, crossing his arms.

The demon looked up from the onxy and gave him a nasty smile. His teeth were stained black and yellow. The front two teeth had been chipped while the others lay crooked is every direction.

"About that… I have obtained some VERY valuable information and have now decided it would not be in my best interest to relinquish it with out further negotiations."

"You rat bastard! We had a deal!" Chris could have laughed at himself. He was dealing with a low life demon. What did he expect?

"Indeed we did, but this information is worth the price you'll pay."

"Name it…" the witch said through clenched his teeth.

The demon grinned, "Your soul"

"Like hell!" Chris lunged at the Nagwl demon once he unsheathed his athame. Chris pressed the blade against the demons neck and the look of shock in its eyes was sweet to Chris.

"Now, tell me what you know. If you're lying, I'll slit your throat before you even knew what hit you." Chris hissed at the demon almost primitively.

Behind Chris, farther back in the lair, a pair of glowing eyes cold be seen from the shadows. The Nagwl demon saw this and smiled inwardly.

"Ok! Ok! It not a demon after the kid." The demon explained. Chris pressed the athame a little harder into his throat. The Nagwl cringed slightly, "AH!! It's... It's a being of good… a whitelighter. An elder actually!"

"You're lying!" The athame nicked the demon's skin.

"No! The elders are afraid of the boy! Too much power, too easily corrupted. He's a liability!"

"How do you know it's them?"

"It's my job to know…" the demon laughed as he kicked Chris off him. Before he even knew what was happening, a female Nagwl had grabbed him from behind, locking him in her grip. Chris kicked and twisted as best as he could, but considering his weakened condition, no amount of adrenaline could help him.

"I'll be taking my payment now…" said the original demon.

_'You will pay for your crimes, angel.'_

_Orb!_ Chris' mind just thought. _Orb you idiot! _

To Chris, everything was in slow motion.

The Nagwl conjured a fireball.

The female laughed.

Chris closed his eye and begged his body to orb.

Silence.

Slowly, Chris opened his eyes. Darkness.

He felt soft fabric beneath him and something fluffy under his head. It wasn't a bed. No, it was a sofa. His sofa. P3. He was back at this room in P3.

He laughed a little at his wonderful luck only to be greeted once again by his nausea. It was overpowering this time around and left a foul metallic taste in his mouth. Slowly, he sat up and felt his was to the private bathroom.

He turned on the light and dashed for the toilet.

Considering he hadn't eaten in days, he was surprised how much he could vomit. Bile probably. After what seemed like hours, Chris finally opened his eyes that he had shut in pain. Blood. It was all blood.

"Fuck…" he whispered, scooting away from the toilet to lean on the bathroom wall. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The moment his arms touched his stomach, he screamed in pain. He soon realized that he had not been lucky during his escape from the Kagwls. His arms were now covered in blood.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOO?????? Am I super-evil or what? Tell me what you think. Sorry for grammar issues. There is a reason I'm not an English Major.**


End file.
